


teeth.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [106]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, No Lube, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Could you perhaps write a horny Vampire!george on bloodlust seducing one of the boys? Potential smut? Pretty please? ;>”
Relationships: George Harrison/Paul McCartney
Series: tumblr requests. [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336198
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	teeth.

The moon’s full figure hung in the night sky like a watchful eye, keeping a lookout for Paul who wandered the garden with only the pale light of the full moon being his guide. It was dreadfully late, but it was the only time of day he could get the peace he craved so much so he contented himself with a thought to walk the darkened pathway while listening to the crickets and owls as they talked amongst themselves. His loyal hound, Martha, ran miles off in front of him- smelling the various plants and trees with great excitement as they walked together in silence. In his solitude; there was a certain eerie sensation, something he couldn’t quite place. Something that told him that perhaps he wasn’t quite alone as he thought…

Later, as he had finished his long and winding hike- the moon still high upon the night sky- he put the kettle to the stove, planning to make some nice and familiar tea before he showered and headed to his bed and into the wondrous dreams he were beginning to sorely miss. But there as a knocking, a racket, from outside- luring him away from the boiling water to the window that resided in the wooden front door. He saw nothing but darkness and Martha rested as silent as a stone on the sofa, in front of the crackling fireplace. Paul shook his head- it seemed to be nothing, and he hurried back to the black granite stove as he heard the angry hissing of the water. It wasn’t long he got to enjoy the scalding hot tea (just as he liked it) before the sounds from before started to repeated. He had the mind to ignore it but before he could do that for very long- Martha shot up from her place of rest and barked with raving madness at the door.

“Jesus, Martha!” 

Paul held a hand delicately over his rapidly beating heart, shocked by his dog’s sudden outburst. He ushered away and into the back garden when she wouldn’t stop her maddened barking. He wiped his brow; he had to use strength to move Martha even an inch, something which was quite an unusual behaviour from the otherwise obedient dog. He looked out the door window yet again, expecting nothing, and got quite a surprise when two hardened eyes stared back at him. He jumped back, rather startled, and cursed under his breath as Martha continued her loud barking. He let his heart settle for a bit, its rabid beating getting quite hard to bear, before straightening himself out and opening the door and its many locks. Before he could get out a greeting, the stranger spoke-

“Good evening,” was told in a slow drawl. His voice was heavily accented in a place of origin that was familiar to Paul but nowhere he could quite place at the moment. It was a handsome stranger- a handsome man. His long brown hair framing his sharp cheekbones rather perfectly. And, well, he was dressed for a nice evening out. A long coat with white ruffles peeking out from the sleeve-ends- reminding Paul of something out of a period movie set in the Victorian times. But he couldn’t quite let his eyes wander from the man’s face. Something striking and familial of it played with something hard in his chest. As if they had met before and Paul had simply forgotten.

“… Evening,” he responded in a pause that risked being awkward- Paul having stared for so long after all. His brows furrowed as he fought the temptation to scratch the small stubble growing from his face in its usual slow pace, it was uncouth to do in company. “Quite late for a visit, is it not?” He asked, not knowing what to expect from the stranger. The man simply smirked at his question, flashing his teeth and very protruding canines- something that made Paul’s heart jump. 

“You don’t remember me, do you?”

The man’s figure were highlighted by the shining full moon and Paul shook his head as he played with a small smile. “Surely I would remember a man as _striking_ as yourself.”

_Sure, Paul, go ahead and flirt with the midnight stranger_. He silently chastised himself- beating the thoughts as quickly as they came. _Might as well make the most of it_, he thought and looked the man over. He didn’t look familiar. And Paul hadn’t lied. The stranger was _unique_ enough in appearance that he must have remembered him. The stranger shook his head, the smirk still going strong; “it doesn’t really matter.”

“Well,” Paul stepped aside, leaning himself against the wooden frame of the door, “come inside for a drink and then we can get to know each other… _again_.”

The stranger nodded, tongue poking out slightly beneath his sharp teeth as he stepped inside. The brown in his eyes flashed a dark red but Paul chalked it up to a trick of the light and closed the door gently behind him as the stranger walked with striking confidence into his humble abode. He watched the man study him carefully and Paul couldn’t help but be reminded of a prey, stalked by a predator, as the man licked the end of his canines seductively. Paul’s heart jumped to his throat as he watched the stranger come closer to him and Martha’s barking start up again as if it never ended. 

“You want me, don’t you?”

The man asked, almost mockingly, as he came to a stop frightfully close to Paul and rested a hand on Paul’s flushed cheek. The stranger’s hand very incredibly pale and frightfully _cold_. Paul stammered, wanting to say something- say _anything_. But it was as if the word had caught in his throat. “_Yes_,” he managed to whisper out and shocked himself with how honest and true it felt even in his very core. He couldn’t have said no, even if he had wanted to. “Y-Your… name?” He managed to get out only a few seconds afterwards, much to the apparent pleasure of the man in front of him. But he didn’t answer- only leaned in and, with a fervour and hunger, kissed Paul. Martha grew silent again and in the eerie silence Paul heard a name ring through his ears and place itself firmly in his head. _George_. The man’s name was _George_.

The kiss grew deeper, and he felt _George’s_ slender hands grab him tightly by the waist and pull him up as if he only had the weight of a small child. He walked the familiar path to the bedroom- how he knew it, Paul didn’t dare to think of. And not too soon were Paul placed with grace and delicacy on the soft bed. He watched, with deep breaths, the man above him look down at him with such a hunger he had never before seen in a man. It excited him. It sent exhilarating shivers southwards and he couldn’t contain a giggle in reaction to the buzzing warmth that went through him as George looked upon him with a visible arousal.

They got naked in a heartbeat. Paul hardly noticed it before he laid bare arsed on the woollen covers of his bed, his erect cock tapping the far end of his stomach rhythmically as George caressed the soft flesh of his thighs. The man whispers as he kissed the flushed skin but Paul couldn’t discern what was being said in his low and rough voice before he came to the tip of his penis with a smirk and a murmur of ‘_gorgeous_’ the moment he took him all in. Paul’s following moans, as George swallowed him deeper and scraped his wonderful sharp teeth against the sensitive skin, were so loud that it felt like they shook the walls of the tiny country house. And Paul thanked his lucky stars for living so isolated- having no neighbours to disturb, having the freedom to be as loud as he was now. And Paul was _loud_ when he came so shortly after it had begun. But, _fuck_, no one had sucked him off like that in… well, he weren’t sure if anyone had ever sucked him off so expertly before. 

“_God_, George, that was… that was magnificent,” he whispered in the daze of his mind blowing orgasm. His sweat glistened in the low light that illuminated the room and he didn’t dare to move as felt the slow aftereffects of the pure and raw pleasure seep through him. He heard George give a whisper of a haunting laugh and before Paul could even begin to wonder what it had about- he felt sharp nails dig into his hips. It didn’t quite… _hurt_, but it wasn’t entirely _pleasant_ and he yelled out at the sudden intrusion, only to be answered with a haughty laugh as George appeared over his waist with a whisper of ‘_my turn_’. His mouth was again greeted by the mouth that was slowly beginning to be so familiar to him as George’s hands caressed and petted the tender skin the lined Paul’s slender waist. 

He felt, what could only be, George’s cock poke and prod against the opening of his arse and in a swift and sudden move- it buried itself deep and harshly inside him. His body went through the shock that would usually follow such an unprepared move, but it hadn’t hurt and he released a whimper of confusion. It was _delightful_ but overall… bewildering. But with the slow and deliberate moves that followed, it was quickly forgotten. 

Paul wrapped his shaking legs around his lovers’ narrow waist as pleasure upon pleasure rushed over him in indescribable fashion. He had never quite experienced such- and he had gone through many a lover, male and female. And George’s kissing were up to parr to the delirious moves he dished out- the kissing harsh and desperate, like of a man of experience but starved of touch. George’s mouth disappeared from his, much to Paul’s _vocal_ displeasure, with the biting pull of Paul’s lover lip. “Fret not,” George whispered with no strain upon his voice, “there’ll be many more nights to come.”

George licked the sweating, salty skin of Paul’s neck as he made his way to rest his mouth against the beating vein in his neck. Paul’s chest moved in large motions as he felt the end coming near for him, again- the climax of a newly awakened erection. But from all appearance- he couldn’t tell if it were anywhere near the same for George. For he hadn’t even felt the _heartbeat_ of the man and it started to tear at his exhausted mind. 

“G-George- I’m… I’m,” no more did he let out before he was interrupted by his own yell, coming upon them both. The other man stayed quiet, hips still snapping against his in achingly slow movements. “… G-George?” He asked, wondering if the other man simply had fallen into a… strange… kind of sleep. But no more could he catch his breath before he felt George’s lips move against his sore neck. “Mine forever,” he felt no breath upon his neck when George uttered those words and he grew frightful as sudden coldness swept the room. “W-What?” 

George finally emerged his head from the crook of Paul’s neck. His eyes were a pure dark red- reminding Paul of the blood he had seen the countless of times he would cut himself shearing the sheep. Reminding him of the man that once had happened upon Paul in one of those instances. Teeth flashed in a terrifying smile as he stared at Paul’s bleeding hand. A man with blood-red eyes and handsome high cheekbones. A man that had all but disappeared the moment Martha had showed up, barking mad and loudly at the sight of the stranger. Paul gasped, “_you_-”, but no more could he let out before George sank to his pulsing vein that rested in his neck, fangs flashing dangerously as all light and sound disappeared from Paul’s world.


End file.
